


100 ways to say "I love you..."

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am homesick for a place that is not even a place, but for a person of magic. Who fills my heart, puts my mind at peace, and understands my soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-10

 

 

 

" _ **Pull over. Let me drive for a while."**_ **(Modern AU)**

Laxus' eyes were growing heavy and it was hard to concentrate on the road before him. In the back seats he could hear Ever's and Bickslow's soft snores as they slept through the soft hum of the engine. Freed was right next to him with a serene look on his face as he too slept. The blonde only had to last a few more hours and he would be fine sleeping in a motel bed.

A few minutes passed and suddenly he felt a light touch on his arm.

The act had him jumping and snapping awake. But it was not enough to scare away his fatigue.

"Hey Laxus.  _Pull over. Let me drive for a while._ " Freed's soft voice floated to his ear. It was rough from just having waken up.

Laxus, still a bit surprise, looked at him momentarily. It was enough time to see the soft light in Freed's dark blue eyes and the small smile on his lips. He could feel the hand on his arm squeeze in a bit of reassurance and all Laxus could do was nod his head.

* * *

 

" _ **It reminded me of you."**_ **(Canon Universe)**

Sitting at the guild's bar, Freed slowly rose a cup of wine to his lips.

The party around him was putting him in a rather nice mood. So it would have been rude to have refused the drink the Mira had offered.

Sadly he was not able to enjoy himself as much as he liked because his Dragon Slayer had not returned home from a mission. So in a way the wine flowing through his veins was to try and dull the worry. Freed knew that he shouldn't be feeling at all that way, but he couldn't help feel the way he did. The moment that he realized that he had saw Laxus as more than a friend then his view on him changed. He couldn't help the lingering glances that he gave the blonde nor could he hide the way that his heart would skip a beat every time Laxus said his name. Freed cared for Laxus than he actually should but he couldn't help it.

Then suddenly a shadow fell over him and the light around him dimmed.

He turned around in shock and was faced with a broad chest clad in a tight purple shirt.

"Here I got you this book on my mission.  _It reminded me of you._ "

As those words were spoken a small leather bound journal was shoved in his hands and when Freed was able to clear his mind of the sudden shock. He looked down and saw how the little black book was branded with a design of a rose. He looked up again and he could have sworn that he saw a blush on the person's cheeks.

Maybe it was just the wine.

"Thank you, Laxus. This is very sweet of you."

* * *

 

" _ **No, no. It's my treat."**_ **(Canon Universe)**

"Freed, you don't have to do this!" Laxus tried to argue.

Freed just shook his head and moved over the blonde and reached to grab the bandages. Moving back to face Laxus he wore a delicate blush on his face and his hands were like feathers on Laxus' burnt chest. Freed made sure that the cream over the red flesh was dispersed evenly and then started to wrap the bandages around Laxus. "It's alright Laxus. I was supposed to be the one getting hit, but you had jumped right in front of the spell. So this is my way of saying thanks."  _And my way of saying that I'm sorry that I was too slow to get out of the way. I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me._

"Just please let me take care of you…" Freed added as a soft whisper.

Laxus' eyes widen when he heard those words and it made all the fight in him melt away. He just moved to lay on the bed. The day's events making his body begin to ache and his eyes grow heavy.

Freed knew that his work was done so he sat on the edge of the bed for a moment watching as Laxus rested. The thought that his God was going to be alright was enough to calm him. He got up and started to move to the door.

"Freed?" Laxus said.

The man in question turned around at the sound of his voice and saw that look a slight fear cross the larger man's face. It was stranger to see him in such a state so it was out of pure instinct that Freed had rushed to his side.

"I'm just going to make you something to eat." He saw the way Laxus' lips began to move to argue but Freed was quick in silencing with a slim finger on his rough lips. He leaned forward and with no second thought kissed Laxus' forehead. " _No, no. It's my treat."_

* * *

 

" _ **Come here, let me fix that."**_ **(Canon Universe)**

It was the big day.

Finally Evergreen and Elfman were going to get married and Freed Justine could no tie a tie to save his own life. That is why he stuck to curvets. They were simple and didn't bring on the hassle of ties. As he stood in front of the mirror he was very tempting to go without a tie but he knew that Evergreen would kill him for not looking presentable as he walked her down the alter with Laxus' and Bickslow.

" _Come here, let me fix that."_  Came a low and rough voice.

A strong hand wrapped around his wrist and before Freed could process anything. He was spun around and soon hands were moving along his arms and came to rest against his chest were fingers began to move the fabric of the tie and manipulate it into a proper knot. Freed looked up in astonishment. His breathe was taken from him when he noticed how close he and Laxus were standing.

There something behind Laxus' stormy grey eyes that scent Freed's mind reeling and his body growing hot. He couldn't help but move his own hands and fix Laxus' crooked collar. He could feel the way that Laxus body tensed up but soon he relaxed and Freed let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"You look amazing…" Laxus told him.

* * *

 

" _ **I'll walk you home." (Modern AU)**_

Laxus came to the same diner every night after his boxing training. He went out of his way to see that one certain waiter with long green hair and striking blue eyes. Always sitting in the same booth and being over joyed when the green haired angle was the one to serve him. When he was struck with that luck they would talk for a long time. It was as if they had known each other for years. Their conversation flowing through their lips with ease.

However it was very late one night that Laxus had gone to the diner. The smell of an oncoming storm hung in the chilling air. As he walked in he noticed that Freed was walking out from the back with a large coat adorning his shoulders.

Their eyes met and Freed immediately smiled. "Laxus, I thought that you weren't coming today. I was just leaving."

Laxus felt guilty for keeping the other waiting and then suddenly a thought stuck him. This was the first time that he was able to see Freed off his shift. He was no longer the waiter that he hoped served him, but a friend that he was going to hopefully have a late coffee with.

"Maybe I can try and convince you to some coffee and pancakes. Someone told me that this place has the best chocolate chip pancakes on this side of town." Laxus knew that he had just given the worse impromptu date offer in the world but the way that Freed's eyes lit up and his cheeks grew red just made then entire ordeal worth it.

"I would love some coffee and pancakes." He said.

They sat together at a booth in the back of the dinner and they talked for a good while. The supply of free coffee was almost never endless. Their blue haired waitress smiled knowingly at Freed and that only made him roll his eyes.

As the night grew darker Freed knew that he was going to end this date eventually and the thought broke his heart.

"it's getting late…" He said over his mug of streaming hot coffee.

Laxus looked up sharply from his order of pancakes and swallowed the bit that was in his mouth. He then looked out the window and noticed how it stated to lightly rain.

" _I'll walk you home."_ Laxus said without giving his actions a second thought.

Freed was caught off by the statement and when he finally let his mind register the words a new blush painted over his cheeks and he felt his lips form a smile. "Thank you, I would really like that."

* * *

 

" _ **Have a good day at work." (Modern AU)**_

Everyone was in a rush.

Freed was hurrying up to finish up breakfast for Elizabeth and Laxus was running around the house trying to find his keys. If he went to work late again then his grandfather was going to kill him. Maybe if he took Elizabeth then it would lessen the outburst that the old man would have.

"Freed! Where are my keys!?" He screamed from under the couch.

Soon after he heard a jingle of metal. He quickly crawled out from the tight space and in the process banged his head. He growled in pain and rubbed at the small bump that was starting to form on top of his head. "Damn it…" He mumbled.

Laxus walked into the kitchen and saw his little 9 month baby playing with the very same keys that he had been looking for. "So you were the one that had stolen my keys." He gave her a small smirk and rose an eyebrow. The look on his face was enough to set the small baby into a fit of giggles. Freed turned from the bottle that he was prepping for Elizabeth and rushed to Laxus' side as said blonde was able to snatch his keys and give his daughter a kiss on her chubby cheeks.

"Laxus you have to get going or else you are going to be late to work." Freed scolded him, but the sigh before him made it impossible for him not to smile. Moments later he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and then a pair of lips pressing against his own.

The broke apart and Freed licked his lips. Slowing his breathing he was able to utter a simple phrase.

" _Have a good day at work._ "

* * *

 

" _ **I dreamt of you." (Canon Universe/ Post Tartarus Arc)**_

He could feel the poison burning through his veins and the pain was almost enough to make him scream out, but he was able to make out one thing through the haze of pain.

A soft voice was calling out to him. Begging for him to open his eyes. The voice was familiar and when he was able to make it out a flash of colors lit up behind his closed eyes. Greed, red, gold, and a dark blue. He dreamt of days that he was strong enough to keep the person most important to him safe and out of harm's way. He dreamt of a certain person that had always been by his side. He dreamt and with those dreams he was able to figure what he felt towards that person.

As he fought against the wave of the pain he made sure that he focused on the hand that gripped on to his own and to the voice that whispered in his ears. Begging and confessing emotions that he too wanted to expressed.

Then suddenly the pain began to dull and he was finally given the ability to open his eyes. For a moment he thought that he was alone but then he caught site of red, green, gold, and dark.

"Laxus, you're awake!" The angle cried.

He could feel his cracked and dry lips forming a smile and then he spoke after what felt like an eternity of pain.

" _I dreamt of you."_

* * *

 

" _ **Take my seat."**_ **(Canon Universe)**

It broke Freed's heart when he saw Laxus go through any form of pain or discomfort. At that moment he could see that the Lightning Dragon Slayer was going through some sort of internal struggle.

As the very crowded train began to move he noticed that way that Laxus' entire body began to tense and the shade of green over his face grew darker. His heart clenched painfully and he felt it like an obligation that he should try and ease whatever type of pain Laxus was in at the time.

"Laxus?" he asked.

The man bit back an annoyed growl and looked down at the seated man. "What do you want Freed?" Laxus growled.

The way that Freed recoiled at the sound of the other's voice had made Laxus feel slight guild. He hadn't meant to sound so rude but he just wasn't feeling well. Everyone knew that he didn't do well on an moving objects that wasn't another living person. Not like he had been given a ton of rides by mages who had used some sort of flying magic beside Freed. Because he was the only person that Laxus trusted.

Freed was able to recover quickly from the sudden hostile behavior from his best friend. So it only took a moment for him to stand up and press himself against Laxus' body. Seeing as there was no room around them in the crowded train cart. He pushed lightly against Laxus chest and began to turn then so the Laxus' back was facing the now open seat that Freed had created.

" _Take my seat._ " Freed had ordered.

Laxus was stun at Freed's actions and all he could really do was stand there until the pressure against his chest became stronger and he was pushed down.

Moments later he was sitting stunned and looking up at a blushing Freed who had raised up a hand and grabbed a hold of the leather straps that the train had offered.

"You'll feel better from your motion sickness if you sit down." Freed had explained.

Laxus looked up at his Captain with wide eyes and all he could say was. "Thank you."

What was Freed doing to him?

* * *

 

" _ **I've saved a piece for you."**_ **(Canon Universe)**

When the guild ever had a chance to throw a birthday party they made sure that they went all out for the person. There was usually always food, drinks, and games. Everyone had a good time and at the end of the party there was always a big cake that mostly everyone got a bite out of.

At that point of the party it turned into a war because everyone would want a piece of the cake. Sadly that meant that there were a few that didn't get any and were left with a look on longing on their faces as they saw the cake slowly start to be devoured.

Freed knew that he wouldn't have a chance at getting a piece even if the snow white frosting and the strawberry toppings were a delectable sight. He stayed behind and ate his food and saw as the might Erza was the first to get a slice. She was glowing with triumph as she walked back to her seat.

It was an amusing sight that his guild mates were putting on so it was enough to replace his craving for the cake.

Breaking out of the crowd Laxus held two plates of cake and was making his way to the distracted Rune Mage.

Freed caught sight of his Lightning God and failed to notice the second plate.

He smiled up at the blonde and moved to the side to make more room for him in the booth. Laxus took his seat and pushed the second plate towards his Captain. The look of shock and confusion was a nice look on the greenett and Laxus felt a swell of affection towards the younger man.

" _I've saved a piece for you."_ Laxus explained.

* * *

 

" _ **I'm sorry for your loss."**_ **(** **Canon Universe)**

It was strange for Laxus knowing that the old man was truly gone. He had thought somehow that his grandfather would never leave because for so long he had been a constant.

Now that the third guild mater had passed away - from old age - it truly dawned over him what an awful grandson he had been towards the old man. He didn't know what to feel. Laxus was conflicted between anger, guilt, frustration, and grief. Makarov was the only person that he had that he knew would never give up on him. Laxus had just lost his only family and during the time that the old man had been alive Laxus had treated him like shit.

Laxus wished with every fiber in his body that he had the ability to turn back the clock and start from the very beginning. His grandfather didn't deserve what had been done to him by Laxus and Ivan. He had loved them both and wanted nothing for than the best for them.

Now he was dead and Laxus would never have the chance the say that he had truly loved the old man. That he was more of a father than Ivan ever was and that he was thankful that he had never given up hope on Laxus.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and that was the thing that broke him out of his train of thought.

Getting off the couch with much reluctance and annoyance. Laxus was ready to give whoever was on the other side of the door a piece of his mind and maybe a few lightning strikes. He was not in the mood for company at the moment.

He opened the door and was met with a very familiar sight.

Freed stood before him clad in black. His eyes were wide with dark emotions and it seemed that Laxus was in such a state that it had warranted a gasp from the rune mage. Freed gave no warning to the blonde. All he did was take a few steps forward until there was no space left between them and wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck.

Soon after Laxus found himself in a tight embrace and he couldn't find it in himself to fight in.

The day had been so long that he just needed a way to let go of the emotions that he was holding back. Around anyone else he would have just kept the cold mask but he was around Freed at that moment. Freed was his oldest friend and the only family he had now. How could Laxus have thought that he was now alone when there was a person in his arms that would do anything for him?

Laxus recovered and rose his own arms and wrapped them around Freed's body.

He felt his face grow wet and to his surprise he realized that he was crying. Freed felt it too and held Laxus that much closer.

" _I'm_   _sorry_   _for_   _your_   _loss_."

That was the day that Laxus had lost someone very dear to him, but it also was the day that he had gained so much more.

He let himself break in front of Freed because he knew that Freed would be there to help pick up the piece and he would never leave him.

 


	2. 11-20

_**11\. "You can take half."** _ **(Canon Universe)**

When one trains it is not only to strengthen their magic, but to gain muscle.

Laxus tended to train rather hard and in the end was always famished. His large body needing the calories.

The Thunder Legion was sitting around an old pub drinking and eating after a long day of training for the Grand Magic Games. They laughed together as they retold a few events from earlier today and they smiled with pride as they recalled a few of their many accomplishments.

Freed noticed that Ever and Bickslow were talking over a new formation that they wanted to try the following day. A spoon of hot soup moved up to Bicks' mouth while a fork skewered with fish entered Evergreen's. The Rune Mage was going to say something to his two friends about eating with their mouths open when he noticed Laxus staring at them in slight envy.

Confusion and curiosity had Freed turning to face the blonde. His eyes moved over his closest friend landing lastly on the empty plate in front of the Lighting Dragon.

Realization dawned over Freed and a knowing smile formed on his lips. He looked down at his own plate seeing the substantial amount of food that he had ordered. As a good Captain he was trained to foresee such things.

He pushed the plate across the table. The sound of ceramic scraping the table top was enough to catch Laxus' attention. His brows rose in a silent question and he was met with a warm smile from Freed.

The Captain chuckled softly and nodded at the plate of food. " _You can take half._ "

* * *

_**12\. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."** _ **(Canon Universe)**

The meeting was over.

The Thunder Legion had gone through a few hours of debriefing from their Captain and were given their share of their rewards from the missions they had done over the month.

Evergreen and Bickslow were saying their goodbye when Laxus realized that it started to snow. He walked towards the nearest window pulling back the curtain. His head popped out and he saw the frozen water slowly float to the ground.

He gave a grunt and turned around. Freed was too looking out the window, but there was a slight look of irritation. Most likely from the sudden snowing. Then Laxus noticed how Freed was dressed.

Yes, it was known that Freed's red coat was rather iconic and something he always wore, but Laxus and the team knew that the coat itself was not meant to keep in body heat.

Laxus walked past the chatting trio and reached his coat hanger by the door. He took his large fur trimmed coat, making sure that it was clean before walking back to his team.

Freed's back was turned to Laxus and he couldn't help but hear him say something about walking in the bitter cold.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk when he reached his friends' side. He opened up his coat and in a second wrapped it around Freed's strong shoulders.

" _Take my jacket, it's cold outside."_

After that, there was a few stuttering words from Freed's mouth.

Evergreen was smirking knowingly at both men while Bickslow was chuckling softly under his mask. Both mages knew something was up, they just didn't want to say anything.

Freed tried his hardest to form a proper sentence, but the presence behind him was throwing him off quilter. Then he just gave up and let the blush form on his cheeks. His hands reaching up and tugging the large warm coat closer to his body.

"Thank you, Laxus"

* * *

_**13\. "Sorry I'm late."** _ **(Modern AU)**

Laxus was starting to get a bit nervous. After the huge fight the he and Freed had, Laxus thought that maybe the other wasn't going to show up for the match. Even after knowing that it was the most important boxing match of Laxus' life.

"I shouldn't have said the things I did…" He thought to himself.

He took a seat on the small stole in his corner of the ring. Narrowing his gaze, he kept it on Nanagear; pushing back all his unwanted emotions.

Laxus didn't need Freed in the crowd to win. He had gone into matches alone in the past, why was it so different now? He would be able to do it without him.

Anger rose at the back of his throat, Laxus clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheeks.

Who was he kidding? For weeks Freed and he had grown close, they were practically inseparable. He wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't hurt him that after so long, Freed wasn't going to be there to cheer him on.

_Ding, ding!_

The bell had rung; the match had begun. Instincts took over. Laxus' got up and squared up his gloved fists. Orga followed his actions, seconds into the match they were circling each other like prey.

Laxus was hurt and quite frankly pissed off.

If he would have known that Freed felt the way he did, then he wouldn't have done what he had done. They would have talked it out and they would have been happy. Damn it! Laxus was an idiot.

As the seconds began to turn into minutes neither men threw the first punch. That gave Laxus the chance to catch sight of a poster being held above the crowd.

It read _"Sorry I'm late!_ "

Holding the large poster was none other than Freed Justine. There was a small and hesitant smile on his face, but if Laxus was given the chance to say anything then he would have said that Freed looked fucking stunning.

Slowly the younger man turned around the poster and when Laxus read next almost made his laugh.

"Kick his ass, Laxus!"

The blonde wasn't going to hold back; he threw the first punch.

* * *

_**14\. "Can I have this dance?"** _ **(Canon Universe)**

"Laxus, what the hell was that?" Evergreen demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked across the dance floor to see Freed nursing a glass of wine.

He was smiling when people came up to him and started small talk, but the smile wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I got distracted, okay? If I would have known that he asked me to dance, then I would have said yes." Laxus shot back. He looked down at his dress shoes. A bit of guilt and shame washed over him. "I can't ask now, there are a bunch of other people wanting to get his attention." When he ended his statement Evergreen caught a bit of self-loathing.

The great Laxus wasn't supposed to feel that sort of emotion. He was supposed to be God like and walk around with a swagger no one else could match.

Then Evergreen realized why Laxus was feeling the way he did. It was because of Freed, their Captain was someone who bared everything on his sleeve. That terrified Laxus, having someone be so honest and loyal was something that Laxus never thought of having.

Evergreen took a deep calming breath before she slapped Laxus out of annoyance. She swore those two men were dancing around each other for too long.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard. For Mavis' sake, you almost died trying to slay a dragon! Go over there and ask our Captain for a dance! Grow a pair!" The self-proclaimed Queen of Fairies ordered.

There was nothing else Laxus could do against Evergreen. She was a stubborn woman when she wanted to be, and at that moment she was going full swing.

Laxus sighed in defeat and began to walk towards Freed. He was preparing himself for a rejection because he knew that there was really no chance for him when Freed was present with far better suitors.

However, all his worries faded when he looked up and met his Captain's eyes. Stormy grey and dark blue locked on each other and the world around them stood still. A natural smile formed on both their face, nerves making Freed blush ever so slightly.

Evergreen saw their moment, smiling with pride for her slight meddling.

She saw the way Freed broke from the crowd meeting Laxus half way. She saw the way Laxus reached out for the other.

The Lighting Dragon saying something very simple, yet, that something changed both their lives.

" _Can I have this dance?"_

* * *

_**15\. "I made your favorite." (** _ **Modern AU)**

"Finally they're done!" Freed cheered.

He looked down at the plate of freshly cooked brownies with pride. Gently taking the plate he moved to his front door.

The little pieces of chocolate heaven were for his neighbor next door.

They were for the tall, handsome, muscular, blonde…

"Get a hold of yourself, Justine!" Freed snapped, he felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Well it was known between the two men that they were talking a bit. There were flirty remarks thrown to and fro and they did make it a habit of walking to Fairy Tail University together. If people were to look at them both they would see close friends, but alas, their own close friends knew better than to think that. Bickslow, one of their very closer friends, was the one to advise Freed in making something for the blonde. Saying that brownies were his favorite.

So that was how he ended up at his front door with an early holiday present on a tacky snowman plate.

Freed took a deep breath, finding courage and praying to any god that would hear him. Asking them that he be kept from making a fool of himself.

He opened the door stepping out into the building's hallway. Turning around, he closed the door and heard another door open. Conveniently, the sound came from the direction Laxus lived in.

Freed's heart began to race, he wasn't ready for the confrontation. He was still trying to talk himself self out of backing down.

"Freed?" Asked a very familiar voice.

Slowly, Freed turned to the sound and was met with a confused and shocked Laxus.

It was now or never.

"Oh Laxus, I was just going to go knock!" Freed smiled up at his crush, raising the plate of brownies. " _I made your favorite,_ you can look at it as an early holiday present." He added.

For a moment neither of them said a word. A strange sort of tension formed between the two.

Finally, Laxus broke the silence. "Me too…" He chuckled, mimicking Freed's earlier movement and raising a tacky Santa plate filled with sugar cookies.

* * *

_**16\. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."** _ **(Canon Universe)**

Freed had nightmares, everyone did. His, however, were something that he wished to never experience. One of the very many disadvantages of dealing with a demon possession would have to be the constant turmoil that one would have to fight against. Freed's Ultimate Darkness was always at the back of his mind when he fought, and ever since Tartarus attacked Fairy Tail his over active imagination was getting the best of him.

In his nightmares Laxus would breath in the toxic air and never wake up. Evergreen would try to get up, but that blasted demon would take her down. Bickslow would by his side, his dolls floating around them until they were taken down and with them went down their master. In his dreams Freed was always left alone. His dearest friends were on the ground before him all dead. He was too weak to protect them, so he was forced to live with that fact.

His nightmares never stopped, even when Fairy Tail was disbanded. He would wake up in a cold sweat, blood in his mouth from where he had bit his cheek. Luckily he never woke his team, they didn't need to know how foolish their Captain was behaving.

"Freed? Why the hell are you up?" A rough voice called out to him.

The sudden sound had Freed jumping around to face a very confused, and dare he say it, worried Laxus. The blonde was leaning against the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. The little light that filtered through the windows casting eerie shadows over his scarred face.

Freed regained control and said "Laxus, it's alright. Go back to sleep, getting up this late isn't good for your training." The smaller man tried to reassure the other with a small smile, but that didn't work. Laxus just gave a grunt as his response.

He took a few steps forward until he was right in front of the couch where Freed was sitting. He sat down rather suddenly and got comfortable. When he was done, he was facing his Captain with raised eyebrows and a face that told Freed that he wasn't going to move from his spot until he got some answers.

"Well…" Laxus asked expecting some sort of response.

Freed sighed in a bit of resignation. He let his head fall not daring to meet his God's eyes.

"Laxus, truly, I'm fine." He lied.

"Bullshit! You are as pale as a ghost and you look like shit."

"Laxus!" Freed shot back.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong and then I'll leave you alone." Laxus tried barging.

Something was breaking in Freed's mind, like a wall being chipped away.

"Just go back to bed, Laxus." Freed begged. His eyes were burning with unshed tears; his heart was racing. He was beginning to crumble. He could feel his body start to tremble. His mind playing back that fateful day at the restaurant. He could have lost his family; he could have lost the love of his life. All because he wasn't strong enough.

Laxus was stunned at what he saw. Freed was shaking violently, slowly breaking down. He could clearly smell the fear and sweat coming off his body. Something was wrong, but Laxus didn't know what. He didn't know how he could help. He was never good with emotions, however, he was going to try his damn hardest making sure that Freed felt better.

He reached out towards Freed, taking a grip of his strong shoulder and tugging his back. The small man tried to question what Laxus was doing, but it was too late. Two large strong arms wrapped around Freed's body pulling his against an equally strong chest.

Those very same hands began to tighten their hold on Freed's body, as if they were scared that he would push away.

" _It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."_ Laxus whispered.

The Lightning Dragon understood Freed better than anyone. He knew when the other was distressed.

And besides, he was having the same nightmares too.

* * *

_**17\. "Watch your step."** _ **(Canon Universe)**

Even in the middle of winter Fairy Tail was able to figure out a way to use their new pools.

"Freed, tell me again why we're out here in the fucking cold?" Laxus demanded. He hated the cold, he was going to hide it.

"Now Laxus, this is going to be fun I promise. Gray went through the trouble of creating the ice rink, the least we could do is enjoy it." Freed exclaimed. He smiled at the blonde as he bent down and tied his ice skating shoes tightly. There was a flush to his face from the cold and his body was humming with excitement.

When he was ready he got up and carefully made his way in front of Laxus. He stretched out a hand ready to skate along the ice. "Come on, I'll teach you." He offered.

Laxus groaned in defeat as he took his mates hand and hauled himself up.

It was a strange having to balance on two thin blades. He wobbled a bit when he was fully standing, but Freed was there to make sure that he didn't fall.

" _Watch you step."_ Freed warned with a fond smile.

Both of them made their way slowly to the frozen pool.

Laxus would deny to every single person in the guild that he had fun. He would deny that he was excited when he figured out how to properly skate. He would deny the way his heart beat faster at the sound of Freed's laughter. He would deny that he had fun at all.

However, when both him and his mate were home alone sitting together in front of a fire. It was Laxus who had brought up the idea of sneaking out again later that night to skate just the two of them.

* * *

_**18\. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better." (Canon Universe)** _

It was rare for anyone in the Thunder Legion to get sick. They were fit, healthy, and made sure that they were in the best conditions.

However, whenever they did get sick it was bad.

Sadly, the one who was under the weather was none other than their beloved Captain.

"Freed, I'm going to go to the market and get a few things that you need." Evergreen said. She replaced the wet wash cloth over Freed's damp forehead with a new one. He sighed with pleasure as his temperature began to become a bit bearable.

He tried to say his thanks, but he was countered with a fit of coughing.

Bickslow, who was at his other side with a bit of vaper rub, panicked. Leaning over the smaller man he pressed his hand against a shaking chest rubbing soothing circles. "Hey baby, take it easy. Don't try and strain yourself."

He smiled when he noticed Freed rolling his eyes.

"Yes we know that it's just the flu, but you would have done the same thing if it was one of us." Bicks smiled down at his Captain.

Laxus was the last to make any sort of fuss around Bickslow and Evergreen. However, that didn't mean he was as cold when it was just him and his mate.

He got up from sitting at the end of the bed to reach out for the bottle of medicine on the night stand. The small spoon near it side was taken as well.

Evergreen and Bickslow gave each other knowing glances as they watched their favorite couple go through the more domestic things in life. They slowly walked out of the room knowing that Freed was going to be in good hands.

Giving one last glance to the couple, they heard _"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."_

* * *

_**19\. "Can I hold your hand?"** _ **(Canon Universe)**

It was the finally the big day.

Freed and Laxus were going on their first official date. Of course they stayed home and had fun, but that was in private. They didn't go out and have dinner or watch a film like normal couples.

To be honest, Freed was happy with the way things were going for them. It was slow; easy to manage. He didn't have to worry about others from the guild coming up to them and saying something embarrassing. There was clear evidence in the way they humiliated Ever and Elfman.

However, Laxus seemed to want to have a change in pace.

It was right after one of their more strenuous activities. With shortness of breath, he said "I want to take you out to dinner." His voice was rough and matter of fact.

The request threw Freed of guard, leaving the Rune Mage to only be able to manage a shaky head nod.

That was how they got to where they were a few days later. They walked down the street of their town, looking around at all the available restaurants. The moon was full and the street lamps were giving off a warm glow. The windows were showcasing happy couple eating and drinking.

Freed and Laxus couldn't do anything more to look out of place. Both men were nervous as they walked closely together. However, they still were far enough as to not touch one another. It was a rather strange sight. They were close friends and passionate loves behind doors, but when it came to the public eye, there was something that just made them freeze up and shy away. Freed was the worse of the two, he would stutter when trying to speak, blushing when Laxus said even the smallest of affections. Luckily, Laxus was no better. He would sound too rough when speaking, his tough guy act melting away to leave behind a confused wizard.

They came to terms that a date night was not something that they were cut out for.

Yet, Freed couldn't help but look at all the couples with a twinge of jealousy. He saw as they all held hands walking down the street. Their eyes were lit with affection for their partner. Freed wanted that desperately. He stole a glance as Laxus and saw how there was a blush of nerves on his cheeks and his shoulders were tensed with the same emotions. The Rune Mage was ready to bet that he looked the same, if not worse.

He took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. The guild mark on his hand tingled a bit, reminding him that he was a Fairy Tail wizard. A mage on his way to making it to S Class. He should not be scared of something as smile as public displays of affection.

It took a moment for Freed to gather all the courage that being a Fairy Tail Mage had given him.

"Laxus…" He asked nervously.

The blonde spun his head to the side to look down at his date. A bit of fear made his grey eyes widened. The worst case scenarios began to play out in his head. _Way to go Laxus! He's going to tell you that he wants to go back home and this was just a bad idea! See this is what you get for talking to Evergreen about doing something nice for Freed! He hates it, meaning that whatever you two had is going to go right down the drain! You have one job!_

Funny enough, Laxus failed to notice the blush that painted itself across Freed's cheeks. He also failed to noticed the way Freed began to close the gap between them, their hands grazing softly against each other.

" _Can I hold your hand?"_

The question was the last thing that Laxus thought he was going to hear, and just like Freed when he told him that he wanted to take the Rune Mage out to dinner. He lost his voice only managing a shaky nod.

When they were finally walking down the street hand in hand, Laxus came to the conclusion that he didn't want to let go.

* * *

" _ **You can barrow mine."**_ **(High School AU)**

Finals week was a week that all students dreaded.

Those were the days that the entire student body seemed to be slowly crumbling in metal health.

That was exactly what happened to Freed in the middle of his history final. His pencils were broken, his pen was out of ink, and the only reason why he hadn't gotten up to sharpen a pencil was because he wasn't allowed.

Professor Aquarius was adamant that no one gets out of their seat until all students were done with the test.

Freed had no chance, he was going to fail the final and in turn fail history.

It felt like the world was spinning around him, the word on his test were molding together to make out nonsense. That was it, that was going to be the way he died; with a mental break down.

He lowered his head down to try and hide his dilemma.

However, that didn't work, because suddenly there was a soft tap on his shoulder. His head shot up at the contact. Sitting right next to him was a worried Laxus who was holding out a pen.

" _You can barrow mine."_ He mouthed.

At that moment Freed could have sworn that he heard angels sing and the light of heaven cast over Laxus in some godly glow.

He could have cried if it weren't for the fact that that would have ruined the scan-tron.

"Thank you!"


End file.
